Warped Much?
by Camilleon
Summary: What happens if a group of teenage superheroes from another dimension find themselves in another dimension with legendary super heroes even known in their dimension. R
1. Characters

_Here are the characters you'll be seeing (or reading) in my Fan Fic. Next to their names you'll be seeing their personal powers and next to them with CAPITAL letters are their elemental powers(the ones with the same e.p(elemental powers). can unite their powers_ _but only their e.p.s not personal powers). More info can be found on my profile..._

**Characters**

Aly: phasing, invisiblity, shield; WATER

Kimi: elastic body, shrinking, growing; WATER

Seth: shape-shifter, can change the appearance for a short time period; WATER

Danny: freeze living things or objects which are moving, stop time, travel time: WATER

-----------------

Ash: telekinesis, mind-reading, illusion; AIR

Sasha: sonic scream, super-hearing, make someone/something/everything silent; AIR

Ryan: super-speed, accelerated healing: AIR

Leo: teleportation, spatial awareness; AIR

-----------------

Crystal: jewel-touch, invulnerability; EARTH

Brad: healer, can fix every broken or destroyed thing; EARTH

Ean: can morph into any animal, can talk to animals: EARTH

Erik: self-duplication, object-duplication; EARTH

-----------------

Sam: bringing the thing she drew to life; FIRE

Rick: super-strenght, flight, vision powers; FIRE

Jaren: manipulate ambient light, absorb all forms of illumination; FIRE

Josh: can generate solid energy constructs out of silver plasma, technopath, can control electricity: FIRE


	2. Weird Things Do Happen

**WARPED MUCH?**

_**a/n: **_Hey this is my new Fan Fic, and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes. This is kinda crossover the only difference is Justice League exists (not in real world but as a TV animated series and DC Comics) while the other 'group' doesn't (I couldn't find a name for them)… So ENJOY!

---------------------

**Weird Things Do Happen**

"I can't believe Freshman year is over and we are Sophmores now!" A brown haired girl said excitedly.

"Well Ashley, that's something but I can't believe that our power training is over and we'll finally be able to use our power for good.!" A girl said from the back rows. She had straight black hair with pink ends.

"Ow, quit the miss-goodie act Sasha. '_Using our powers for good_'? I know it's our job but think about all the fun and new powers we'll have." Another black haired girl said.

"Kimi is right. But I stil think that 16 is a huge number for a group of super heroes." A blond boy said as he came in the classroom.

"Look Rick, Miss Lunar told you before and I'm telling you again for the last time; we were spoused to be 20 but the elements were so strong to be given to only one person. So us being 16 is the reason why you have super-strength, flying and vision powers kinda like a Kryptonian except the invulnerability, super-speed, super-breath and super-hearing and also your elemental power; fire." Ashley told him.

"If I didn't know what my powers were I wouldn't understand a thing you've just said Ash. And what's a Kryptonian?" Asked Rick.

"Please even I know that. Don't you know Superman is a Kryptonian Rick." A blonde boy said.

"Jaren? I though you've moved to NYC with your parents this Summer. What happened?" Asked Kimi.

"Yeah, that was the plan but I couldn't leave my peeps back at Bev Hills right? Besides, you weren't thinking that you'll be saving the world without me right? So my parents left me here with my cousin." Jaren smiled.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit Jaren." Sasha grinned.

"So were are the rest of us? It's not a new year with only 5 of us right?" Jaren said.

"They will be here. I ringed their cells 5 minutes ago." Ashley added.

Just then a noisy crowd entered the class. There were 8 of them. 2 girls and 6 boys. One of the girl had short black hair and the other girl had wavy red hair next to them were a red headed boy, a black haired one and the rest were brunettes.

"Hey guys!" Said Kimi.

The black haired girl answered her for all of them.

"Thanks Crystal but we can talk for ourselves." Said said the red headed boy.

"Normally I would say 'So why didn't you?!' but this time I'll pass Josh." Said Crystal.

"Ok, got it you don't like jok-" before Josh could finish his words two boys came in running in. One of them had strawberry blonde hair and the other had black.

"Seth? Erik? What's going on?" Asked the other girl standing next to Crystal.

"No worries Sammy. Erik And I were just racing to the classroom." Said the black haired one.

"Yeah. We wanted to have the first race of the year without Ryan interrupting." Smiled the blond one.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have super-speed." Said one of the boys who had come in before Erik and Seth.

"So I guess Alyson is late as usual." Said Rick.

"I don't she'll be happy to see you after what you have done with her project, Rick! Thank god I fixed it for her." Grinned another boy.

"Oh, don't brag about it so much Brad. So what if you are a healer, we all are a team here." Commented Ashley. "And it was an accident, eventhough Aly's reaction was a little over the top she was 100 right to be mad at you."

"But eventually she almost destroyed the classroom." Added Ean.

"So what, she wasn't the only one who was near to destruction, right Sasha?" Said Danny.

"Ok, we got it. And it was Rick who started this arguement remember." Replied Sasha.

Just then came in a young woman with black hair and grey eyes.

"Ok class, sit down. Now lets see who ditched the first day of school." And she smiled.

"Yeah, Miss Lunar hasn't changed abit." Leo whispered to Ean.

"What were you expecting dude? She looks like she's 25 while she is like 250 years old." Ean replied.

"Ok, Seth?"

"Here!"

"Daniel?"

"Here."

"Kimiko?"

"Here!"

"Rick?"

"Here!"

"Alyson?"

No sound came…

"Alyson?.."

Still no sound…

"I guess she's not her-" Just then a blonde girl came in breathing realy fastly.

"I'm so sorry Miss L. But I'm here." And she smiled.

"Good to see you late like always Alyson." The she continued.

"Where were you Aly?" Whispered Sam.

"Same as usual, nothing important." Answered Aly.

Miss Lunar Started to talk again "Ok kids you know the rules noone in this school can find out about your powers---" before she could finish Aly started to talk.

"Yeah, remember last year when a piano fell on top of me before I knew what my powers were. It realy was hard to make people believe the piano was an illusion." She grinned.

"Thanks for saving my life again Aly, it was really brave of you to push me away." Brad added.

"Yeah but you fixed my project when SOMEBODY!" She turned at Rick, then continued "ruined it."

"I told you I was sorry." Said Rick.

"If you are done may I continue?" Said Miss L sarcasticly.

"Sorry." Said Rick, Aly and Brad at the sametime.

"Since you all have mastered both your personal powers and elemental powers last year this year you'll be in action. And you'll have secret identities." Said Miss L.

"Yo-you mean like real cool super hero costumes?" asked Crystal really excited.

"Yes, yes I mean that Crystal. Here have these rings, they'll help you transform to your super hero costumes. And they'll also make you more powerful." Added Miss L.

"Awesome!" All class shouted at once.

"Cool my ring looks like amethyst. Oh I love it's color." Said Ashley.

"I'm going now. Please behave." And Miss L left.

"Cool let's try them how do we make them work?" Asked Ryan.

"I think like this…" Said Alyson as she moved her hand over her ring and something flashy happened and a moment later she had an awesome ultramarine outfit with a matching mask.

"Cool!" said Sasha. And they all tried their new costumes.

"Were like awesome super heroes. Maybe we need a team name like Justice League." Said Jaren.

"Oh, I know that. I used to love that show." Said Aly. "And maybe we'll need our own super hero names, right?"

"I feel the power. I feel so strong." Said Leo. "Let me try."

Then a light sphere started to grow until it had all the kids in itself, then it disappeared.

------------

"What happened?" Asked Ean.

"I guess Mr Act-before-you-think teleported us here!" said Kimi angrily.

"Where are we?" asked Josh.

Aly and Jaren looked out of a window. And they turned to the others with shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ash.

"We-we're in the Watchtower!" both said at the same time.

Coming Soon…


	3. Mission Dimension

**Mission Dimension**

"Watchtower?!? No kidding, that's impossible!" shouted Ryan. "…Uum…by the way what's a _watchtower_???"

Sam giggled behind Ryan and then hit his shoulder to put him back to shape.

"Stop acting like an idiot and concentrate on the big picture here!" Said Jaren.

"Easy Jaren." said Aly and turned to the others. "Watchtower is the place where the Justice League get their missions. You know the legendary super heroes we were talking about at school before _SOMEBODY_" she turned at Leo angrily "…teleported us here."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole being excited about the new powers." Leo sad sorrily.

"Appologie accepted. Now let's find a way out." Said Aly as she started to walk.

"Hey was it so hard for her to forgive me like she forgave Leo?" whispered Rick to Jaren.

"Probably, but I'll figure that out for ya dude." Answered Jaren.

As they walked in the tower other super heroes realized them. And as soon as they realized they sent some of their own to check the new guys.

"Freeze!" Said a blond all-American girl holding her septor towards the teenagers. Right beside her was a blonde guy with a red costume with a star on it.

"I'll get us out of here." Said Rick as his hand got fired up.

Aly turned her hands to water and put Rick's hands back as she said "Don't be a dork Rick. All we gotta do is talk. We're not here to fight."

"Who are you?" asked Stargirl.

"Don't worry, we're not your enemy. Actually we came here by accident." Smiled Sasha.

"Yeah, great story. Tell it to the big man." Said Starman as he started to push the kids.

Two of them took all of them to the big room where alot of well-known super heroes were at the moment.

"Hey Alyson. Shouldn't some of them be at the Metrotower?" whispered Jaren.

"I don't know. Maybe they haven't build it yet." Said Aly a little confused.

"I hope not. 'Cause if it's not build yet it means that we're at the time before the series ended. If we're not careful we might change the timestream." Whispered Jaren.

"You are absolutely right. You know, you don't seem this much intelligent from the outside." Smiled Aly.

"Thanks… uhm-I guess?" Jaren smiled back.

Just then someone from a high place came forth. Noises like 'oh man, look it's Superman!' were heard. "So, who are you. May your leader come forth and intruduce you?" Superman said with his deep voice.

All of them looked at eachother. "Leader? But we don't have a leader. Maybe we should just choose the best talker." Said Ean.

"Ean's right. Maybe Leo should talk. He's the reason why we are here in the first place." Suggested Crystal.

"Brilliant idea Crissy. Let Mr. Act-before-you-think do all the talking for us." Mocked Erik.

"Look I think Aly should do the talk, she is the most convincing person here, right?" suggested Seth.

"Right, 'cause she is the last person to use her fists to solve stuff." said Danny sarcastically.

"If you mind, we have other things to do so finish it this year!" Superman raised his voice.

"Jay, you should go talk, you're one of the few with common sense." said Aly. "And apparently noone other that you and me have heard of JL."

"Sorry." Said Jaren as she flied infront of Superman. "Hi, I'm Jaren…" he was interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"So you are the leader of them?"

"No, no. We don't have a leader, I am just talking for them. So about the reason we're here; you see that black haired boy down there, his name is Leo and he '_accidently_' teleported us here. Our intentions aren't bad. Actually we are the only protectors of our world. And we've just finished our training and if we don't return to our dimension fast something bad might happen." Jaren explained perfectly.

"How do we know if you are telling us the truth?" asked Shayera suspiciously.

"Well.." he flied infront of Green Lantern "…remember the time you went to a dimension which happened to be a world of a comic book? Well in our world Justice League is a comic and TV series."

"And if you don't believe us one or you can read our minds." Aly suggested.

"How do you kn- Whatever. I think they are telling the truth." Green Lantern said.

"To be sure I will read their minds." Said J'onn as he put his hands on Aly's head.

"But you can't read mine." Said Aly.

"She's right." Said Ashley as she flied next to Alyson. "Her mind has a strong barrior because of her shield power, it's almost impossible to read her mind. You might burn your own if you try. Instead of hers you can read mine." Explanied the telekinetic girl.

"Fine." As he closed his eyes and started reading Ash's mind. "They are telling the truth. And we need to get them back to their dimension quick!" said J'onn in a panicked way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what happened to the Metrotower?" asked Jaren.

"It broke down last week and now they are repairing it." Answered Superman.

"And did Luther saved the world from Darkseid yet?" Jaren continued.

"Yes!" said a few people at a time.

"That's enough." Said Jaren shyly.

"Sorry, but since we randomly appeared here do you know a place we can stay?" asked Josh as a dark red giant ? shaped solid appeared on top of them (Kinda like Green Lantern makes).

"Hey, I like that kid." Smiled GL.

"Ofcourse. You may stay here at the Watchtower." Said Shayera.

"Awesome!" Said Jaren and Aly said at the same time.

"And we'll be doing all we can to send you back home." Said Wonder Woman.

"Thank you so much for everything. And if there's any problem we would like to help." Said Daniel as he followed the crowd out.

----------------------------------

**Coming Soon…**


	4. Wound

**a/n:** I've decieded to write the fic in parts every part for a few characters that'll be easy to understand.

**Wound**

Kimi, Seth and Ean were wandering in the Watchtower as they saw Sasha looking for someone or something.

"Hey Sasha! What are you looking for?" asked Seth curiously.

"Oh, hey guys. I was looking for Aly. I've been looking for her all day but still nothing." Sasha said and continued looking.

"But why? Did something important happened?" asked Ean.

"She accidently took my ring instead of hers this morning." She answered as she showed them Aly's ring.

"OMG! That is bad." Replied Kimi.

"You telling me? Her sapphire ring so doesn't go with my hazel eyes and black hair." Said Sasha.

"Sasha!" said whole three of them. "This isn't the time for you to act like a bratty princess!" said Kimi harshly.

"Fine. Just help me look for her and tell her to find me quick." Replied Sasha a little bored.

They all started looking for Alyson. But no wonder she was lost. It was a typic Aly habit. If she wasn't late for something, and normally that's like impossible, she would be wandering around curiously.

--------------------

At the same time, in somewhere known as the control room two teenagers were trying to convince world's favourite Martian.

"Please, please! I know we don't have real expriences but we've been training so hard so long. And we did go on a few field missions." Begged Aly.

"Yeah, yeah. Aly's right. Please let us go on a mission with the league members." Jaren backed Alyson up. "And if you keep this up even your strenth won't be able to stop her wrath." he said silently.

"Look even if I agreed with you I wouldn't kno—Wait a minute there's a new crisis in Europe." Said J'onn a he opened the mike. "Green Lantern, Flash and Dr. Light. Go to the teleporter immediately."

A few seconds later Flash came in running into the control room.

"Hey J'onn. GL went to Qward for an important mission and Dr. Light is out of town." He told J'onn. "We need a replacement."

Just then eyes of the two teenagers started to glow as they turned to J'onn again.

"Please let us go. Jaren has the same powers as Dr. Light and I know Europe better than Rick knows the outside of my fist. Please, please let us go." Begged Alyson again.

"I don't know. It might be dangerous." Said J'onn.

"Come on J'onn. Give the kids a chance. And I promise I'll look after them." Said Flash.

"I don't know. You also need someone to look after you Wally. But let's give it a try." Said J'onn unwillingly.

"Thank you so much!" screamed Aly and gave Jaren a high five. Then she gave a hug to Flash and then just when she was about to give J'onn a hug she stopped. "Am I allowed to do that?"

"I don't know. You kids just follow me." Said Flash as he showed them the way out.

Three of them went out. Luckily Sasha saw them.

"HEY ALY!" she shouted. "You accidently took my pink ring instead of your ultramarine one. Here you go."

"Thanks Sash! I owe you big time. Seeya later!" Aly waved her hand and ran away.

"Wait! Where are you go—Whatever, she won't listen. What a best friend!" Sasha giggled and went back to her room.

----------------

At the same time the other teens were getting to know the other super heroes.

"So, the staff is your power source right?" asked a blue eyed girl.

"Actually the staff is the power. I have absolutely no powers. It was Kim right?" said Stargirl.

"Kimi, but Kim's ok. Wow. I think being in a group like this without any powers is really cool." Said Kimi.

"I'm not sure I'm getting it." Said Stargirl.

"I mean, many people are here because they have awesome powers but people like you are here because they have real talents." Explained Kimi.

"Yeah, you're right. I've never thought of it that way." loudly thought Startgirl.

"Yeah, people say I think in a different way." Giggled Kimi.

"You're funny." Laughed Startgirl.

"By the way it's Courtney right?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" asked Star.

"Jaren told me." Said Kimi. "So, are there any other powerless—I mean _talented_ heroes in the league. Don't get it the wrong way, I'm just curious." Asked Kimi a little embarressed.

"Don't worry, it's ok. I'm used to it anyway. Let me see; there's Green Arrow, S.T.R.I.P.E. my step-father, Vigilante, Shiny Knight, Crimson Avenger… oh and there's Speedy, Question— Oh and ofcourse Batman. He's the best. These are the ones came to my mind." Said Star.

"Wow, that's a real big number." Said Kimi a little amazed. "Hey you wanna know my biggest hobby?"

"Ok. I'm curious." Answered Star.

"Actually it's matchmaking. It's fun" said Kimi excited.

"Ok. That's a little far away." Giggled Star.

"Actually it came to my mind when you said Batman. Aly was the one who got me into matchmaking and she told me about him and _Wonderful_." Smiled Kim.

"You mean Wonder Woman, right?" asked Star.

"Oh yeah, her too." Said Kimi.

"Right!" said Star a little suprised. Then something on her wrist started to ring. "Hey, I gotta go. Catch you later, k?"

"Yeah, seeya!" waved Kimi. "Now to check the surroundings..." and she looked around the room as Jaren and Aly left with Flash.

------------

Flash, Jaren and Aly have just returned from their mission. After a while Flash took off and the other two went seperate ways. Sasha and Ean saw Aly and went next to her.

"So what happened?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah did you kick some serious butt?" added Ean.

"Whoa guys, slow down. I promise I'll tell you everything… later. Now I need some rest." Said Aly.

"Oww… But I'm curious." Said Sasha.

"Come on Sash! You know you can watch the action on TV." Said Aly.

"We can? No kiddin'? Then what are we waiting for lets go!" said Ean. "Though Aly resting is kinda suspicious." he said silently.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch you later." Said Aly a little down.

"Sure, seeya later sweetie!" said Sasha.

After those two left Aly leaned against the wall and looked at her knee with a little pain. Then, without even thinking she walked into the first room she saw and sat on the bed in the room.

"Oh man! This is great, just great! A wound at the first mission! I'm the worst figther ever. Thank god nobody saw it." Whined Aly.

"Nobody might not have seen it but hearing about it is really easy if you shout it out." Said red headed guy standing on the door.

"Flash? Oh, can I call you Flash by the way?" said Aly a little suprised.

"Yes, and what are you exactly doing in my room?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your room. I needed to sit and look at my… you heard it." And then she turned her head down again.

"Your what? Wound? Why is it a big deal to you?" asked Flash as he came closer.

"A wound is a show of weakness, and I have problems with that. I can't be seen weak. I can't handle that." Said Aly.

"A wound isn't a bad thing, I mean it's bad but not that much bad. And showing weakness isn't a big deal everytime. When I was on my first mission I came back with a black eye and my lips were bleading. Let me help you with that." He said and try to do something with Aly's knee.

"No kiddin'? Yeah, but you're _The Flash_. You are the cute, funny and the one who doesn't cares what people think. And are you sure you are doing it right. My knee feels weird." Asked Aly.

"Positive, the vibration will make the wound cure faster. And thanks for the cute;)" smiled Flash.

"Can we talk a little?" asked Aly shyly.

"Sure, but you are not crushing on me are you?" asked Flash.

"Oh no, not like that. Plus, I'm only 15." Said Aly nervously.

"Then shoot. I'm listening." Said Flash as he seated himself next to Aly.

"You really are fun. You know I've always wanted a big brother just like you. But all I got was an abnoxious one." Said Aly.

"I never thought of myself as a big bro." Joked Flash. "So who were you afraid that would find your weak moment?"

"Actually right at the moment I really don't know. Five months ago it would probably be Rick but now it's noone." Answered Aly.

"I see, but I actually don't know this Rick." Said Flash and looked upwards.

"Don't worry about that. Look at the time, I don't wanna hold you up from your work anymore. I guess I'll should probably go." Said Aly as she tried to stand up.

"You weren't keeping me from my work. And it's not so often people sees me as an older person around here. Are you sure you can walk?" asked Flash.

"Ofcourse. I might not be able to fly at the moment but walking is easy." Said Aly and started to walk.

After a few second she felt the wind rashing through her hair fastly and afther a moment she found herself infront of her room.

"Thank you." She said softly at Flash smiling.

"Youurr welcooome!" he said running away.

"So I see you knee is beter now." Said a voice.

"Wh-what?!" said Aly as she turned her back and saw Jaren with his back at the wall. "Where did you find that out?"

"I know stuff." He said as he passed Aly real close. "Catch ya later."

He continued without looking back. Unlike him Alyson was staring at him until he got lost out of sight with only one question in her head; '_How?_'

------------

Coming Soon…


	5. The Talk

**The Talk**

On an ordinary day but not in an ordinary place walked a pair of feet with a library on it. And it was a matter of time for her to bump into someone so now wonder she fell down with the boks and another person infront of her.

"Aly? What are you doing with all those books? You and books don't usually go together." Said Jaren.

"No problem Jaren. I accept your appologie. And you don't need to help me at all." Said Aly sarcasticaly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hold my hand, I'll pull you up." Said Jaren and helped her with the books.

"By the way, the books aren't for me. Ashley and Josh are trying to build a paralel world portal something with someone from the League and I am bringing them some books." Said Aly.

"So need any help with those?" asked Jaren putting the last book on top of the pile. "You know, because you don't use your powers alot."

"Like you can use yours for this type of job." Said Aly.

"No. I ment you might need some muscle." Answered Jaren.

"Muscle?" said Aly and created a shield bag and placed the books in it. "I'll show you muscle." And she hold Jaren from his right shoulder and threw him to the floor over her head. "By the way we need to talk, so stay there until I come back." And she went on.

Unfortunately Jaren was crashed to the ground very hard. So despite hearing what she said he couldn't even see her walking away.

After a few minutes Aly came running back were she left Jaren. And she was actually suprised by seeing him still lying there just the way she left him.

She sat on her knees and tried to wake him up by shaking him slowly. "Jaren? Jaren? Wake up! I'll feel terrible if you don't wake up." She tried it for a while and then she got up. "Oh no, this is all my fault. I won't forgive myself if something hapens to him. I need to get some help."

Right before she went away a light beam apperead infront of her and took the shape of Jaren. "Whoa, slow down angel. I'm fine."

Aly slowly looked up and when she was just about to smile she hit him on his arm.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Jaren.

"You are all the same. You are all stupid, way too much confident jerks. I really was worried a sec. Now, I just want that second back." And then she turned her head the other way.

"Really? You were worried? Just because I looked bad?" asked Jaren while smirking.

"Ofcourse not. I have a huge guilt and I was feeling guilty for what happened." Answered Aly.

"And you were worried." Grinnned Jaren. "By the way what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, that's important. But we need to sit down first." Said Aly.

--------------------------------

"So… Just cut to the chase. I'm bored and curious." Said Jaren.

"Ok, but first you need to know something…" said Aly. Jaren looked more interested now. "You have got to talk to Seth about your hair. The whole blonde thing is creeping me out. Tell him to make it the way it was. Black like in the first weeks of Freshman year. And this prank has been going for a very long time."

"Was that it?" said Jaren, he looked dissappointed.

"Ofcourse not. Look I need to know how you found about what happened to me last day. Were you stalking me?" asked Aly.

"What? Are you nuts. Why would I follow you? You already are my friend and that would be plain creepy." Said Jaren.

"Then how did you know?" asked Aly.

"Look if it's that important to you I'll tell. But I have one condition." Said Jaren.

"Fine, and what's that? Just don't request something stupid like a kiss." Agreed Aly.

"No, ofcourse not." Said Jaren.

"Then you tell first. _How did you now?_" asked Aly.

"Ok. If that's what eating you up I'll tell… I look out for people I really care, so I try to realize everything while I'm there." Said Jaren.

"Oh. Was that it? That is so beter than what I've thoug—Wait a sec! You care about me? How cute…" smiled Aly in a perky way.

"You know in a friend type of way." Said Jaren.

"I know. Cause the other way would be way too weird and awkward. So what do you want?" asked Aly.

"I was also wondering something. Why are you still so mad at Rick?" asked Jaren. "And don't worry I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

"Oh stop it, I know you are going to tell him. But I think I can tell you. You see since I was a little girl I had problems with trusting and believing in people. When I first come to this place I really trusted everyone. And everyone was there for eachother no matter what. And for me there was always Sasha, Seth or Rick. Everytime there was one of thm beside me, and naturally I trusted them the most. But that day when he destroyed my term paper. My beautiful 27 page long term paper, it was too much. So I said to myself, if he does this when he sees trust and feels comfortable then he must feel uncomfortable all the time, and for that I can never show him anymore trust or whatsoever." Said Aly.

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Said Jaren.

"Thanks for listening, and caring." Then she stand up, winked and walked away.

Now the only thing there were Jaren and his thoughts. And they were saying; _I don't know what but there's something out of this world about her. And I really like that part of her…_

--------------------------------

Coming Soon…


	6. Take A Break

**Take A Break**

Sasha was sitting on her bed, reading a book with her glasses. Suddenly Aly came in and took her glasses.

"What are you doing? I know you like to read but you don't need glasses for it." Said Alyson.

"Of course I don't need them. It's fun to read with glasses. Anyway, have you been hanging out with Ryan? Cause you took my glasses two seconds after you came in." And she took back her glasses.

"Ofcourse not, I have x-ray vision. I saw you wearing glasses three minutes ago before I entered the room." Aly grinned and walk towards the window.

"What are you doing?"

"What? There aren't any mirrors in here so I'm being resourcefull. I decided to change my hair style." Explained Aly.

"Oh really? C'mon Als, I'm like your best friend and I know you won't suddenly change your 'hair style'" said Sasha.

"Don't be silly, I'm thinking of a solution to keep my hair in it's place so I won't have to eat them when I try to talk." Said Aly.

"Why don't you just use a hairclip?" suggested Sasha.

"What I great idea!" said Aly sarcasticly. "Well unfortunately when half-mind Leo teleported us here I only had my ninja darts and my ring. So no hairclips."

"Hey here's a crazy idea, why don't you buy new ones." Said Sasha.

"Sasha, honey, haven't you been paying attention? I'M FLAT BROKE IN THIS DIMENSION… or something like that."

"Why don't you just impromise. You know use your imagination." Said Sasha while reading.

"Impromise ha?.. Sasha you are a genious!" said Aly.

"I know, I know, but go on and remind me why I'm a genious." Said Sasha.

"I can use my darts to fix my hair. Could you toss me my bags?" said Aly.

"These little things? Where do you put them any way? They are too small to carry on your back and to tight to wear on your hip." Said Sasha throwing the bags.

"Changes. Depends on my mood. Sometimes I wear them on my arm or my leg. Though it changes if I'm streched enough to wear it on my leg." Said Aly.

"What are you talking about? You are the most stretched person I know after Kim." Said Sasha.

"True, so true. Anyway, what do you think?" asked Aly turning towards Sasha.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Sasha.

"Is that a challenge?" grinned Aly.

"No, for other people." Said Sasha.

"Well that's not my problem. Besides it's more handy this way." Said Aly.

"While you're still up, could you fetch me some snacks?" asked Sasha.

"Eat less and hire yourself a butler." Said Aly.

"What?" Sasha was confused.

"It makes much more sense in it's original language." Said Aly heading to the door.

"No I understood that. You know, the only two things I hate about all of us comming from diferent places are the fact that we can't understand what we're saying." Said Sasha.

"What's the other thing?" asked Aly.

"All of us seperating during holidays." Said Sasha.

"I'm not sure about the first thing though. C'mon, you know like and talk a hundred different languages, perfectly. Including Japanese." Said Aly.

"Why the ephesis on Japanese?" asked Sasha.

"Isn't it obvious, Kimi's mother tongue Japanese and when she is excited she talks a lot." Started to explain Aly.

"Tell me about it." Complained Sasha.

"Well she also talks fast and when she talks like that she starts talking in Japanese and unfortunately you and I are the only ones except her who knows Japanes and since you are mostly aren't her she talks to me and when you arrive I dump her on you." Said Aly.

"Well that's just wrong." Said Sasha.

"No, what's wrong is letting that girls talk more than 15 minutes." Complained Aly. Then she walked towards the door.

"Whoa, are you going somewhere? Where are you going?" asked Sasha.

"Oh, nowhere important. I need to check up on Ean. He was lying on his bed the whole day. And crawling from hunger. Said someone ate all the veggie stuff in the cafeteria." Said Aly.

"Why cant he go downtown? I mean, I know we're in space but didn't you say they had some teleporting stuff here?" asked Sasha.

"Don't you ever listen to me?" asked Aly.

"Quitted months ago." Grinned Sasha.

"Whatever. Two words; flat broke!" said Aly and walked out.

"Huh, I always thougt that was one only word." Said Sasha.

--

In another place not so far away…

"Oh man, what happened to your hair?" asked Rick.

"What? It was like this last year dude." Answered Jaren.

"Whatever, so where were you?" asked Rick.

"Nowhere important dude." Said Jaren.

"Seriously, where were you?" continued Rick.

"I was talking with Aly, ok." Said Jaren.

"About me?" asked Rick.

"No Rick, we were talking about the weather we're having!" Jake sai sarcasticly.

"So, you didn't talk about me." Said Rick.

"I need something like War and Peace." Whined Jaren.

"I didn't knew you read other things than comics. Kinda like Aly, though she only reads TV schedules." Said Rick.

"I don't, I need it to hit my head, or now come to think of it I can knock you out with it." Yelled Jaren.

"So you were just being sarcastic for the last five minutes?" asked Rick.

"Actually it only has been two but congratulations you made feel like it's been an hour!" he was pissed off at the moment.

"So you were talking about me." Said Rick.

"For the biggest idiot in the universe you got that pretty quick." Grinned Jaren.

"Thanks… HEY!" he wasn't the brightest bulb, actually nobody saw him as a bright bulb at all. "Anyway what did she say? Why was he still mad?"

"She wasn't mad."

"Then why isn't she talking to me?" asked Rick.

"Let me finish, will you dude! Anyway, she said what you did was distrustful and now she only doesn't trust you anymore. And not talking to you just for fun, you know to torture you." Said Jaren.

"Well atleast the second one's something she'd do." Thought Rick loudly.

"Yeah and you must do something pretty unimaginable to earn her trust back but considering it's your case you have got to be really really lucky." Said Jaren.

"So what should I do?" thought Rick loudly.

"Nothing. Doing something might make the situation worse." Suggested Jaren.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, and doing nothing is what you're best at. Plus why are you so obsessed with this. Do you like Aly or something?" asked Jaren.

"No, not anymore. I mean I like her but just as friends. Anyway I was bored so I looked through your stuff and found this." He showed Jaren a comic book. "Why was this brought here? Do you carry these always with you?"

"That? I couldn't find anything new to read so I started to read the old stuff. And FYI, it's called a manga. Now give it back." And he took back the manga.

"And do you even know how to read in Japanese?" asked Rick.

"No, usually Sasha translates it to me."

"And what if she's not around." Asked Rick.

"Then I ask Ay." Answered Jaren.

"Wouldn't it be better if you ask Kim. I mean her mother tongue is Japanese."

"No. I made that mistake once. Worst hour of my life, she kept adding her comments. Uh! Besides, Aly's English is way more fluent that hers." Answered Jaren and left.

"Where are you going?" shouted Rick.

"To Sasha's room, stupid." And went away.

--

"Knock knock." Said Aly entering Ean's room.

"What?"

"I stole these from Kim." Said Aly putting chocolate bars on Ean's bed.

"Chocolates? No wonder you got those from Kim, she's always packed. Thanks." Said Ean.

"Your welcome. You do know you have eat eventually." Said Aly.

"Of course, when there are some plants to eat around here." Answered Ean.

"But there are some in the cafeteria. They just came in this morning" Said Aly.

"No way. Then I'll be going there. You wanna come?" asked Ean.

"No thanks. I think I'll go talk to some heroes. I made a list who I wanna meet." Aly took out a list and Ean looked at it.

"I think all the heroes in DC Universe is on this list." Said Ean.

"Ean, you're a genius!" said Aly excited.

"Yeah, I know. Please continue and explain why I'm a genius." Said Ean.

"We're in DC Universe. I have got to tell this to Ash and Josh. Hey that rhymed. Anyway, it might help them." And then she left.

--

"Why are you here?" asked Sasha.

"Give me a break I just came in." Said Jaren.

"But you've been disturbing me for 5 minutes. I've been reading the same sentence because of the sound of your footsteps." Said Sasha in a really kranky way.

"Yeah, sorry for walking." Said Jaren.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" asled Sasha again.

"Yeah, about that. Could you translate this for me?" and then he handed over the manga.

"What? You've been bugging me for a stupid manga! And why the hell did you bring a manga here?" Sasha seemed really angry.

"Fine, I'm sorry. By the way do you know where Aly is?"

"She went to see Ean. And here's your manga back." Said Sasha and gave back the manga.

"Thanks. Seeya later." Said Jaren and left.

"Whatever, just remember to tip-toe out." Said Sasha.

--

Ean was coming back from the cafeteria while eating french fries on the way.

"Hey dude, where is Aly. Sasha told me she was with you." Said Jaren.

"Oh yeah, she was, then she had something to thell Ash and Josh. Hey that really rhymes." Explained Ean.

"Great. Now I'll have to find her." Complained Jaren.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" asked Ean.

"He needs to read his stupid manga." Said Rick coming from the back.

"Hey where did you come from? Were you stalking me?" asked Jaren suspiciously.

"Ofcourse not. I was following you, that's completely different." argued Rick.

"No they're not." Said Jaren and Ean at the same time.

"Actually they are. I know what one of them means and I don't know the other one means." Explained Rick.

"Gee, how did he get past first grade?" asked Ean.

"Don't know, met him in 5th grade." Answered Jaren.

Suddenly a scream came from far away. Right after the boys heard a crash.

"Th-that was Aly. I need to help her." Ean turned into a cheetah but before he could run Jaren stopped him.

"No, you two go find the others. I'll go get her, I'm faster than you." And the he turned himself into a light beam and flied to the place where the scream came from while Rick and Ean went the other way.

--

Coming Soon…


	7. Invasion Clones

Invasion Clones

**Invasion Clones**

Jaren's light form flies throught the halls of the Watchtower. Finally he sees Aly lieing on the floor. There were three blonde girls around her and one of them was about to punch her hard.

Jaren transforms back to her normal shape just in front of Aly and creates a powerful light blast. The three girls fall down because of the blast and Jaren carries Aly to somewhere safe. He gets in a small metal room, slowly puts Aly down and closes the thick door.

"Three Galateas? That's new one." Says Jaren to himself and turns to Aly. "Alyson? Aly, are you ok? Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Ow. Jaren? Where are we and what are we doing in here? Oh no, where did those freek clones go?" said Aly.

"Clones?" asked Jaren.

"Well, duh! The original Galatea was also a clone remember and how else are you going to explain hundreds of Galates attacking?" said Aly.

"Hundreds?" Jaren was shocked.

Aly nodded. "Now let's get out of here and help the others."

Jaren tries to open the door. "I think it's stuck."

"Get out of my way. God you're weak. Let me get it." Said Aly and tried to open the door; it didn't work.

"Yeah, that made wonders." Joked Jaren.

"Shut up. We'll just phase through it." Aly took Jaren's hand and walked towards the door. Unfortunately her plan didn't work because she hit the door. "What happened?"

"You couldn't phase." Said Jaren.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Said Aly. "Whatever, I'll just brake it with my shield."

"Ok."

Aly hold her hand between herself and the door, but nothing happened.

"Your powers might be drowned because of the attack, let me try, ok?" said Jaren.

"Fine, go ahead, be my guest." Said Aly a little down.

Jaren did the exact same move Aly did trying to use her shield, but Jaren wasn't able to do anything like Aly.

"Are going to do anything or are we staying here for another day." Said Aly sarcasticaly.

"I _am_ doing it. It's not working. Maybe this room is neutralizing our powers." Said Jaren.

"You mean we can't get out of here?!" asked Aly.

"No." Said Jaren.

Suddenly Aly collapsed on the floor. She was holding her head and look like she was about to cry.

"Aly? Are you ok?" asked Jaren.

"No, ofcourse I'm not ok! Do you think I'm ok!" she was acting crazy.

Jaren softly grabbed Aly's arms and slowly made her stand up. "Look you have got to calm down. And why are you acting like this? I've seen you in much worse situations, you're like the bravest person I know." Said Jaren.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?! I have claustrophobia!" said Aly and she started crying.

"Wait you had claustrophobia? Since when and you've been trapped in a titanium box how didn't you burst into tears then?" asked Jaren.

"I had it since ever and I could you my powers then, but now I can't do anything and I'm stuck here with you and nobody knows where we are and..."

Jaren was watching and listening Aly going mad and trying to find a way to make her calm down.

"...talking about everyone else they might be getting destroyed by almost indestrucktable clones and because of that everyone might get destroyed and the worst part is--"

Before Aly was finished Jaren hold her around her shoulders, pulled her to himself, slowly put one of his hands to the back of her head and kissed her. Although Aly was shocked and suprised she didn't know whether to push him away or do nothing. Before she could even think about it their lips were seperated and the both of them started to look at different directions.

Not knowing what to do Jaren slowly looked at Aly, but looked right back when he saw Aly was turning her face that way.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" thought Aly. "Oh my god, this is so not happening, not to me. I was the one always saying getting in a relationship with a person you work with is never a good thing, not in movies, sit-coms, TV series, animes, mangas nor in real life. Funny to think of mangas; Jar—Uuh!"

"What was that all about?" thought Jaren mad at himself. "Couldn't you say '_get ahold of yourself woman_' well not exactly that, but '_everything will be alright_' and maybe a hug after that between friends would be way better than this situation. Uh, stupid stupid STUPID!"

"Ok girl, come to your senses, what would mother say? '_Oh Alyson, a boy suddenly kissed you. Now isn't that lovely.'_ That so doesn't work for me. What would father say? '_A boy kissed you?! Tell me his name and I'll cut his lips!'_ Ok that's even worse. Maybe I should quit thinking what my relatives would say, but then what would my abnoxios big brother say, he is my only known blood related relative anyway –Ok Aly this is not the time to think about you and your brother being adopted-" Aly stopped thinking for awhile about Jaren when his family came to her mind.

"Was it a real kiss, or just one to calm her down. Look how stupid you are you don't know the reasons of your actions, stupid. What is she thinking about it? Maybe she won't talk to me ever again. Oh no nothing will be the same again. You stupid goofball. You've overcome Leo's think after you do it attitude and passed Rick's empty headedness. Now what will happen. Great I really like her –as a friend ofcourse- and now we probably won't look at eachother in the eyes."

"-though they are rich and made you live well- Anyway back to the point. What would Drake say? '_C'mon little sis, you don't even know what it ment, maybe he just kissed you to calm you down and get your head of the situation, I mean who would want to kiss you?'_ Althought I'll kill him when I get home for the last part he might have a point. But what if it wasn't a fake one to calm me down. We won't have the same relationship anymore. Oh no, I'd have to find someone new to go to conventions! Focus Aly, That's the last thing to worry about at the moment... Hey what's that on his hand? Oh no—"

"Ja—Your hand is bleeding." Said Aly.

"Huh? What? How did that happen." Said Jaren without a showing of any emotion.

Aly put her hand on his head and felt something. "My darts, they might have cut your hand." Without hesitating Aly took the darts and started to scratch the edges of the door.

"Are you trying to cut throught the door?" asked Jaren.

"No, this will loosen the door." Said Aly and she got up. "Now all we got to do is wait for someone to push it from the otherside so it may open."

"So we're waiting?" said Jaren.

"Yes, that's what I said." Answered Aly.

"Sorry, I thought I had to repeat again." Said Jaren and looked the other way.

Both of them were trying too hard to not talk. Which was pretty hard because they had alot to talk about and not just the thing happened a few minutes ago.

Suddenly they heard a crash noise. Jaren accidently hit the wall and fell down, but it was a minor hit. Something fell from his pocket and Aly managed to see it.

"Is that a ma—" before she could finish the door fell with Rick on top of it.

"Hey guys. What are you doing in here? The fun is out here." He joked.

Aly fastly hugged him and said thank you. Then she fastly got out of the room.

Jaren came next to Rick and said "Well that was lucky, you have no idea what you have saved us from."

Aly got between five Galateas. The first one charged at her real fast, but she was able to grab her from the arm and shoulder and threw her on top of two other Galateas. Seeing what happened to the first three the last two came on her from two seperate directions. The teen girl got on her hands, opened her legs, hit both of them, turn 65 degrees and push them towards the wall. For last she threw in some darts to keep them that way.

"Good, work Als. You go help Danny and Crystal that way and we'll go help the others." Said Rick.

"Ok." She aswered and flied away.

"By the way what did I save you from?" asked Rick.

"I'll explain later dude." Said Jaren. And then he thought "He'll forget all about it tomorrow anyway."

Coming Soon...


	8. Just Wing It

a/n: I've decided to write the things happening to the characters in groups and all of them will be connected during the attack

**a/n:** I've decided to write the things happening to the characters in groups and all of them will be connected during the attack. (I am so not sure if that sentence made any sense to you)

**Just Wing It**

Seth walked down the hall looking for a certain room, but he was out of luck. Suddenly he saw a beautiful woman with green hair walking his way.

"Hi. May I ask you something?" said Seth.

"Sure, but who are you?" asked Fire.

"I'm Seth, you know one of the dimension trapped teens." Explained Seth.

"Oh right, now I remember, I'm Fire." Said Fire.

"You mean with the green fire stuff?" asked Seth. "The Brezilian one?"

"Yes." Smiled Fire. "So what were you going to ask?"

"Right, do you know where they are working on the machine that's spoused to send us back?" asked Seth.

"Two stores down, room 307." Explained Fire

"Thanks, I owe you one." Said Seth and ran away.

_In Room 307..._

"Ash! Could you throw me the stabilizer." Shouted Josh.

"Which one?" asked Ashley.

"The interdimensional one." Said Josh.

"I know that. Do you want the one with two or three ends?" asked Ashley.

"Which one do you think!" said Josh.

"Two ends it is. Geez you're impossible today." Complained Ashley.

"What next?" asked Josh.

"This book says we also nee—" before she could finish Seth barged into the room. "Seth what are _you_ doing here?" asked Ashley.

"Came to help." Answered Seth.

"How could you help us, it's not like we need any help. I mean Ashley's the smartest person around and I'm a mech prodigy." Said Josh.

"I see you're modest as always." Said Seth and continued. "You're not serious right? Doing this according to the books. This isn't just a simple machine you also have to use your intincts to get through with this."

"Right, just like Leo when he teleported us here." Grinned Ashley.

"No I'm serious. That's what you should do." He then took a piece from the floor. "I mean who needs a book to put this Space-Flux-Bender right here."

"NOO!" shouted both Ashley and Josh at the same time, though nothing happened. "What? But how?" said Josh.

"That should have made this whole place blow up." Said Ashley.

"But it didn't, thus proving my point." Said Seth.

"Fine maybe you're right. We'll talk with Batman and and the Martian when they come back." Said Josh.

"He does have a name you know." Said Ashley.

"Oh talking about aliens, Hawkgirl sent you this." Said Seth taking out a heavy piece of technology.

"Awesome that's the last piece we needed." Said Ashley.

"It was?" asked Josh.

"Yeah I just figured out how to finish this thing. I just winged it like he said. Seth go get Sam to draw us some new blueprints." Said Ashley.

"Boy we're not kidding when we say you're smart." Said Seth and went away.

--

Coming Soon...


	9. The Tin Man

The Thin Man

**The Tin Man**

Ashley and Josh were still in room 307 working on the device which would hopefully return them to their own dimension. Josh was under that piece of heavy metall, thightening stuff with a wrench just as if he were fixing a car while Ashley sat on the table closeby –which was covered with tons of blueprints and lots of books about time-travel, teleporting, time-space and relativity- and tried to modify and perfect the current blueprint.

Josh suddenly pushed himself away from under the device,(he was on those wheely stuff they use for repairing cars) took a cloth and started cleaning his wrench. He had oil stains all over his face and shirt.

"Ok I got over the part that you carry tools all around with you, but why do you even bother fixing things with hand while you can just make hit happen with only one snap of your hand?" asked Ashley.

"Why does Aly like getting her hands dirty while she can just knock someone out with her shield powers from miles away, why does Danny like studying history with books while he can just travel to the past and learn it first hand, why does Sam draw in her spare time in normal speed like every other person while she can finish it in seconds, why does—" started Josh, but soon enough Ashley him off.

"Ok, I get it you, like it." Started Ashley.

"Wait, you need to hear this one; why do you keep asking questions while you can just read our minds?" grinned Josh.

"Okay, point taken. You don't need to make me hate myself for asking you a simple question." Grinned Ashley. Suddenly a noise came from Ashley's stomach, she quickly put her hand over t and from her face, she seemed embaressed.

"I can not believe you still haven't eaten anything, am I that gorgeos with oil all over me." Smiled Josh.

"Please stop, we already have Erik, we don't need a second Mr. I-Love-Myself." Joked Ashley.

"Come on lets go get something in your stomach. If you're not strong enough to walk I could carry you there." Suggested Josh.

Ashley looked at Josh in a different way, but Josh seemed like he had seen that face more than once. "Please don't start this again Josh."

"You know my feelings for you and you not having any for me –atlest any like mine- doesn't bother me, but that won't stop me from trying to do the best things for you. At the moment I'm just trying to help you." Said Josh.

"I wish that were true, but unfortunately I can hear what you're thinking and I can't bear to see your heart broken, especially if I'm the one doing the damage. I do care for you, I really do, just not the way you care for me and every time I hear your thoughts it hurts me even more to see you're having it harder every single second I'm around you." Said Ashley getting off the table.

"You're making this harder for me Ash, knowing that my feelings hurt you sickens me." Said harshly putting the wrench next to the other tools.

"Please Josh, all I want from you is for you to love me less, just as a friend." Said slowly walking towards him.

"You know it just as much as I know that that is something that won't happen. Please can't you just let me love you and if you care for me just a little bit you'll go eat." Said Josh turning away from Ashley and facing the wall.

"You know I care about you, alot." Started Ashley slowly as she lightly put her hand on Josh's upper arm. "That's the reason why I'm standing here and unwillingly hurting you with my pressence. Your burden makes me want to get out of your life so much so I can stop hurting you like this, but I can't see my life without you in it. Just please don't do this to me, I can't give you what you want."

Josh harshly took his arm back and fastly turned towards Ashley. "Damn it Ashley, I'm not the Tin Man! I may be close to metal, but I do have a heart. Why are you trying to make this harder for me?" he was shouting now. "All I want is to give you my love, I'm not expecting anything back from you." His voice was getting lower. "Just... sigh please don't think about getting out of my life. You're not hurting me in any way." He slightly grabbed Ashley from both her upper arms.

"I wish I could believe you, but I know how you feel. I'm hurting you more every second when I'm around you." Said Ashley looking the other way than Josh.

"Please, all I want if to care and protect you and I want nothing back in return from you or anyone, please, this is all I want." Said Josh letting go off Ashley's right arm and turning her face slowly towards his with hand on her cheek.

"I don't know Josh, just give me awhile to think about it." Said Ashley.

"Of course." Said Josh letting her go. "Just do me a favor and get some food in your system. Okay?"

"Sure, I owe you that much." Smiled Ashley.

"You owe me nothing." Said Josh. He slowly leaned to place a kiss on Ashley's cheek. She didn't stop him, she just got on her toes to make it easier for him and closed her eyes while he kissed her. She then got out of the room as he wathced her walk away.

--

Coming Soon...


	10. Comfort Guy

**Comfort Guy**

Ashley continued to walk down the hall. Passed a few heroes and stopped when she bumped into Seth. "Ash! Wassup? Did Josh kick you out?" Ashley started to stare at Seth. "Okay, what did he do this time?"

"Why do you even jump into a conclusion that Josh's done something?" asked Ashley.

"Well didn't he?" asked Seth suspiciously sarcastic.

Ashley continued staring at him and turned away for a second. "Okay fine, he did." She confessed. "How did you figure it out anyway?"

"It looked like your 'I need to get this out' face and Jaren's or Danny's or Chrissy's room is this way." Answered Seth. Ashley continued staring at him, but this time with a blank expression. "Don't stare at me like that, I know all about comfort people."

Ashley continued to stare at him with a blank expression. "You know people you go and talk to when you're blue. Als told me that why do you think we're almost always together, we're eachothers comfort person."

"Oh that makes sense, Aly's known for her made up terms. Now do you know where any of those three are?" asked Ashley.

"Jaren was looking for Sasha or something, Chrissy's trying to give Rick a new look with Sam as always and Danny's... Danny's being Danny and critizing everyone." Explained Seth. "You can talk to me if you want."

"That'd be great, I mean if you wanna listen." Said Ashley.

"Are you kidding, I love listening to girls and their problems, that's why all chicks dig me." Said Seth in a cocky way.

"No wonder you're great friends with Aly. You always find a way to make everything about you even it has absolutely nothing to do with you. I mean you, me and Sasha are her closest friends but me and Sasha are the ones with sense." Said Ashley.

"Ok are you gonna talk or are you gonna nag?" commented Seth.

"Fine, geez you're so grumpy." Said Ashley.

"It's better than being raunchy." Smirked Seth.

"Are you gonna listen or should I go, Seth!" said Ashley.

"Kidding, start boring me... Still joking go on..." said Seth but as Ashley opened her mouth a hole opened in the wall and a bunch of Galateas came in. Ashley quickly created a force field around her and Seth, but the Galateas managed to break through.

-------------

Coming Soon...


	11. Electrocuted

**Electrocuted**

"Damn it! Seth wake up!" shouted Ashley as she tried the move Seth's unconcious body off of her. As the Galateas were getting closer she was getting even more nervous. "No, no no, this is so not happening!" she said as she used one last blow of her telekinetic waves to get some more time.

Suddenly someone else came running down from the hall. "Aly! Thank god! Help us!" shouted Ashley, but Aly didn't even look towards that way. Fortunately she immediately attacked the Galateas trowing most of them overboard or leaving them unconcious.

"Aly?" still nothing. "ALS!" shouted Ashley. And finally Aly looked that way.

"Oh, Ash, didn't see you there. Oh no Seth! Is he okay?" said Aly immediately.

"Yeah and I'll be fine if you get him off of me!" said Ashley angrily.

Aly pulled Sethh up and made some ice in her hand. "Aly, what are you doing?" asked Ashley, but Aly just grinned. She put the ice in Seth's shirt.

Seth's eyes suddenly opened wide and he started to move all around the place. "Aaaah! Aly, you're so getting it this time, this is the fourth time you did this week!" shouted Seth.

"Well, you should learn to wake up!" smirked Aly.

"Alyson, why were you so distracted?" asked Ashley. "Your eyes never miss anything, how could you have not seen us?"

"Oh no, I forgot, I was spoused to help Crystal and Danny, they're over there come on!" she said as she continued to run.

Seth followed her, but Ashley stood still. "You're kidding right, you just ignored my question! What happened?"

"Ash, are you gonna come with us or stand there by yourself to kick Galatea butt alone?" said Aly.

"Aly... YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" shouted Ashley.

Aly suddenly looked towards the wall and she fastly turned to Ashley with her eyes wide open. "Ashley! GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!!"

Ashley didn't know what to do and she got only get away from the wall about a step or two and when a Galatea came crashing through it she got hit.

"Ashley!" shouted Seth and tried to run towards her, but Aly hold him back. "Alyson, she need our help."

"She does need help and she'll get it, right now the others need our help. C'mon." said Aly as she pulled Seth from his wrist. "Oh and I'd change into Galatea if I were you, they would never expect that."

"Roger that." said Seth as he shifted into Galatea.

The Galatea that came from the wall was trying to stand up.

"Still not taking a hint, huh!" shouted Josh as he came through the hole in the wall. "How dare you wreck our teleporter! You idiot, we worked hard on that, me and Ashley!" he shouted as he send a huge lightning at her.

The lightning kept coming for another minute until the Galatea was fried. She twitched for awhile and then stopped moving at all.

"J-Josh... Y-you cooked her!" said Ashley looking frightened and suprised.

Josh didn't answer, he just continued to breathe deeply. Suddenly Red Tornado and Batman came in.

"Oh, it's just you kids." said Batman.

"Whoa, who fried this one?" asked Red Tornado.

Ashley was shaking and she slowly pointed Josh.

"That's good kid, they won't be able to handle that much electricty, that's the only way Supergirl could defeat Galatea in the first place." explained Batman.

"That's not all, they also destroyed the portal we were building." said Josh as he finally found his normal breathing speed.

"That's ok, we'll be able to find the parts with the blueprints, but it might take a little longer than it should." said Batman as he shoot an electric bat-dart to a Galatea coming from behind.

"Come on Ash, Sam Kimi and Leo are on the other side." said Josh as he pulled Ashley through the hole in the wall.

---------------------------

Coming Soon...


	12. Introducing

**a/n:** i know it's fairly late to post this but i feel i haven't been able to express my characters fully so this chapter will be their intros...

**Introduction**

Samantha Callaway: A fair skinned redhead from London. Even though she has black eyes people keep thinking she's Irish because she resembles a Leprechaun(even though she's not short). She's very quiet and shy and prefers to draw instead of facing people. She has her own fashion sense which is very well appriciated and has been prparing her fashion portfolio since she was seven. She hates to fight and was the only one who couldn't use her powers to fight in the beginning. She is good friends with everyone and everyone wants to protect her. There was some tension between her and Aly for awhile because of their completely different perspectives. She's usually the one to get stuck in a 'damsel-in-distress' situation and will be saved by Daniel or Crystal and Alyson. Sam is an exellent seamstress, but after discovering her powers she prefered to use them to make clothes instead of staying up all night.

Crystal Devaux: Raised as an elite in Paris, Crystal has always been a snob. She's dazzled by designer handbags, custom made shoes and everything that sparkles. She and Sam get along very well in the fashion department. She's amused by other people's misfortune and doesn't care who get hurt or fired if she gets what she wants in the end. Even though she has been raised as a proper lady she is very active and competetive. She skateboard and skates almost everyday just to not lose her figure and form to perform perfectly on ice. She has been ice skating since she was ten and has a gold and two silver medals from the olympics. She has made plenty of enemies because of her stuck-up personality and the only times those people were not as mean to her as usual was when her cousin Alyson came to visit. They have a love-hate and very competetive relationship. She was one of the fastest to get used to her powers and the first to start using them in her own gain. She's gluttonous eats almost everthing, except for sweet things. Even though it's dangerous for her to be in the kitchen she's very helpful with cooking and usually acts as Eric's assistant.

Seth Dimitriadis: Seth is the most loyal person anyone can ever meet. He has is own rights and rules set up and will never cross them. Though he is not uptight, he is always fun to be around and always has something to say something witty. He has trust issues and can't trust easily, but if you gain his trust he'll give his life to protect you, but if you cross him and betray his trust he'll turn his back to you and you'll never hear from him again. He likes to meddle in peoples personal business which makes him and his best friend Aly the perfect spying pair. They are always well informed and keep their acts cool. His ideal is to serve in the navy, in his own country Greece. He uses his powers fully for his entertainment as they usually don't come in handy during a fight.

Michael Leo Hamilton: Leo, as called by his friends, is a total accident hassard. He attracts bad luck like light does moths. He usually acts before he thinks and for some reason refuses to think after he acts aswell. Eventhough he might seem like a knucklehead he's not the idiot of the group as his grades are one of the highest of the class. He just lacks some common sense, but he'll be the one to finish the job perfectly and calmly as the situation gets serious. He has a terrible sense of direction and he can't read maps which leads him to disappear most of the time he teleports.

Ean Todd King: Ean is the vegan and the youngest of the group. He has a soft spot for animals and they can't seem to get away from him. He lived with his mom in Australia because his father porcefully wanted him to eat meat like a man. He's always being called cute much to his dismay. He's very good at geography and biology so he can tell where they are, or what is the the thing they are fighting. He's very energetic and uses his energy to fight. He always tries to prove himself to the others but they always see him as a little brother even though they know he's doing a great job. He's very protective of his friends especially Aly because they have a sort of brother-sister relationship and they take care of eachother.

Eric Kuhl: Eric is the narcissist of the group and he has the reason to be. He's undoubtedly the best looking guy in the group or anywhere. It's just too bad he's aware of it. Eric seems oblivious to most things that happen around him which doesn't involve him, but he's very much aware. He always keeps is cool even under pressure and only has one vantage point; his. Suprisingly he's a culinary genius. He ca prepare amazing dishes suited for anyone's taste in record time. He hates having some one over his shoulder while he cooks or anyone who fingers the food before he's done. So he tries really hard to keep Kimi away from the kitchen especially he's preparing some sort of dessert with chocolate in it. Crystal usually helps him cook as she has more self control and is patient enough to wait until the food's cooked. He's one of the few that uses his power rarely for his own good and when he does he does it so he can check himself out.

Bradley Levi: Brad is a rarely found person whose both really smart and street-smart. He's a great musician and loves all kinds of rock. He rock the guitar and has a great voice, though not as good as Sasha's and that seems the main reason why they bicker constantly. He's a very logical person, but he can't keep his cool under pressure. He always wanted to be a famous teen heartthrob, but after learning how good it feels to help people he dreams of becoming a doctor. Even though he can heal people using powers he wants to help people without them. He is the most ethical one of the group and doesn't always agree with the choices they make.

Rick Lewis: Rick comes from a wealthy family. They are very successful and have conquered their respective worlds. His father and eldest brother Dick are in control of the stock market, his sister Mickey is a top model who has sold billions worth of clothing, his youngest siblings Nick and Nikki (twins) have conquered the film and music industry respectively. In this overachiever family Rick has always been in alot of pressure. He has never been as smart as his father and older siblings or as anyone else. He truly is the only on who can't use his brain in any way, but he makes up for it in the action department. He has never lost a fight and is the group's secret weapon. Because he can't think things through he gets in trouble alot, breaking and wrecking things and putting others in danger. Ironicly he's very good with the ladies, not by accident but he has actually amazing pickup methods.

Daniel Marino: Daniel has earned his nickname 'Ice King' for a reason; he's detached from any emotions. Some people like to think that he's a robot built in a human suit. In reality he cares about his friends alot, he just can't show it. Very few of the others see that he is a kind person and those people are the most like him; Aly and Seth. Tho twosome who knows everything and is capable of separating their emotions from their decisions. Those three being from the same element work very well together much to Kimi's dismay because she mostly feels left out. Daniel has a soft spot for Sam as he finds her very fragile and feels like she has to be protected. He, Seth and Aly have taken the responsibility to look after Kimi as she is very emotional. When she comes to them when she's upset, Seth and Aly do most of the making her feel better part and when she's better, he talks to her about the situation from every aspect which she comprehends very fastly. His cold demeanor doesn't intimidate her because she's actually very smart and they understand eachother.

Alyson McKnight: Alyson is the most difficult person to get along with until you do start to get along. Because she's obsessed with her and her brother being adopted she doesn't like to take advantage of her parents' wealth so she's very frugal and likes to earn her own money. Aly was raised very properly just like her cousin Crystal. She plays the piano, paints and is a gold medal gymnast. She does bot rhythmic and artistic gymnastic and been to the olympics more than once. Her mother is unaware that she has been through lots of martial arts training over the years. She has mastered more than just one martial art in more than just one country. She's fluent in Turkish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Greek, Italian and French. She has an ideal man picture in her head and he has olive green eyes and brown hair and is atleast good at one sport she likes. Her previous boyfriends have all fitted this description and she has never been single since she was nine until her last boyfriend which some people from the group said they should separate because she was spending too much time with him than training or doing what she's spoused to do and because she opened it tore the group a little apart. She is protective of Kimi and Ean. Because Kimi is very naive and sensitive she puts her on the back lines for her own protection in many situation whether it be a real fight or just a cheer practice. She sees Ean as a younger brother because he's the only one younger than her. They really do have a brother-sister like relationship, but it works both ways as he also come to her rescue when she needs it. Aly has a big temper and she gets aggressive when she's mad and only a few people like Seth, Jaren or Ashley can calm her down if she's in this stage. She had a little fued with Sam when they first met because she was too quiet and optimistic and Aly is very realistic and out there never holding a word or thought back, but they learned to like eachother.

Sasha Piccio: Sasha is a very perky and unusual person. She smiles most of the time and thus keeps most of her bad emotions inside. She has an unusual way of dressing, accesorizing and dying her hair. She likes black and hot pink to the point she has dyed her strawberry blonde hair black with pink tips. She is fluent in every single language there is because of her power and was already fluent in German, French, Italian and Romansh as she is from Switzerland. She has an amazing singing voice and she can sing any song form any genre except for rap. She doesn't like it because she's unable to sing so fluently without mixing words toghether and Brad pick on her alot about it. She likes to accesorize alot with ropes and is also able to use them as weapons even though she rarely need anything other than her voice to fight. She's good friends with Crystal and Kimi but it gets a little hard for her because they tend to fight alot with eachother.

Joshua Garcia Sanz: Josh is very... awkward. He doesn't have good people skills. He is socially awkward, but he was treated very nicely by his friend from the beginning. He has unbelievable mecahnical skills and has his way to understand how things work. He has a habit of looking and sounding like a mad scientist when he's working on a top secret technical project. He always had a thing for Ashley, but she never responded back. I hate to give spoilers, but he'll move on. And because he's very obedient like a puppy he's usually the one to cover the mechanical parts of Aly and Seth's schemes. He's half Spanish and Portuguese and having always lived in the coast his first mechanical attemps were to fix or improve boats which led him to even build a top notch small boat from scratch. He named it Casablanca.

Ryan Rodrigues Souza: A guy who never smiles, not rarely; never. He's extremely competetive and can't stand to lose. So the others try never to get in a bet with him and if for some reason they do they try really hard to let him win without him knowing because if there's something he hates more than losing it's winning an unfair fight or someone letting him win. That's why he didn't join the track team because it wouldn't be fair to the others. People tried to recruit him for American football(Rick) and baseball(Jaren) but he joined the soccer team because Aly's ex adviced him to try everything and pick the one he enjoys the most which happened to be soccer which Matt(Aly's ex) was the captain of. And he was a natural probably because he's Brasilian. Even though he seems very insensitive he's a type of guy who'd even lose a competition for the girl he likes.

Jaren Stevens: Jaren is the all around good guy. He has never done anything on purpose to hurt anyone, well anyone who isn't a villian. He has lived in Long Beach until fifth grade and then moved to New York and that's where he met Rick. The two of them have been best friends since. The reason for the move was because his younger sister died from hiccups and it became a burden for him and his parents to stay in the same place where she set her foot. Jaren is a very sensitive person and is the one to fix things when Rick messes stuff up. Weirdly enough Jaren never had a serious relationship. He has had many girlfriends but for four days tops. Though his longest relationship was with girl called Michelle on and off for a year and a half back in New York. She has visited him in his new school just as a friend and got in a few fights with the girls who adore Jaren and Alyson for no apparent reason. Jaren is a star athlete and the mvp of the schools baseball team. He has been surfing for years and used to speak like a grom until he moved and only 'dude' got stuck in his vocabulary. Jaren is very caring and is the one that everyone consults when something's troubling them.

Ashley Taylor: Ashley is probably the smartest person the ever set foot on this world. She has never answered an academical question incorrectly and she always sees the logical side of things and is definetely not considered street-smart. She's not really good at making plans, but she's good at evaluating and acquire the required variables. She's usually oblivious to peoples feelings, like with Josh when she understood he liked her it was because he got andgry and blurted it out. She doesn't find emotions useless just chooses to not use them very often. She apparently is very helpful and tries to see the good side in eeryone which may make her try to change a bad guy into a good guy.

Kimiko Yamamoto: Kimi is considered to be a funny person, not because she tell hilarious jokes, but because her actions make people laugh. She is the stereotypical shoujo girl from Japan and is into all those girly stuff, like clothes, makeup and has a sweet tooth and loves chocolate. She will attack the kitchen everytime she feels sad or doesn't feel super happy much to Eric dismay. She is very cute like a puppy and is a cheerleader. Because Alyson thinks she's too nice and sensitive she's never put in charge even though Alyson hates almost everyone on the team except for Kimi and a lucky few. Kimi always feels left out when Seth, Danny and Aly are fighting using their element by themselves and because they refuse to tell her that they see her like a frgile and innocent little girl and that's why they don't want her to fight and get hurt with them , they don't want to hurt her feelings and make her think she's weak because she's not weal at all. She and Crystal fight alot for many different reasons or for no reason at all. Most of the time Crissy helps Eric to kick her out of the kitchen or tell her to get lost when she and Sam are working on an outfit, but whenever they fight Sasha gets caught in the fire to stop them and from there she goes to her safe place; next to Seth, Aly and Danny with a box of chocolates.


	13. Strike 4

**Strike Four**

Leo was strolling down the halls while tossing a book in his hand. Suddenly someone coming from behind grasped it.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Ryan.

"What do you mean by that? Aly dropped this book while she was carrying a dozen for Josh and Ash. I was bringing this one to them." Explained Leo.

"I meant what are you doing walking around carelessly without a chaperon." Said Ryan.

"What am I a four-year-old?!" said Leo.

"No, but you certainly act like one." Smirked Ryan.

"Very funny. You make one mistake and everybody thinks they can make fun of ya!" complained Leo.

"One?!" yelled Ryan in shock. "Shall I remind you of what you've done during the previous year? Your 'cooking' experiment caused a huge fire in the whole kitchen on the third floor, your little betting company almost got you kicked out of school and you got suspended for three weeks, you snuck a donkey dressed as a tiger when you lost our school mascot, you exposed the principal's fake hair and dropped the wig in the garbage, you almos—"

"Okay! I get it! I've done many bad things." Said Leo. "But I'm just delivering a book now. What can I possibly cause?" as he said that and turned around to walk he hit a door which was just opened.

"Where's your spatial awareness when you need it." Said Ryan sarcastically as Leo held his nose in place. "You're just plain unlucky. I'm glad there's someone like you to take away all the bad luck so there's none left for us."

"This entertains you doesn't it? Me being in pain." Said Leo. "Let's have a bet shall we?"

"Is this a destination bet again? You know I run faster than you can teleport. It's because you can't even read a map, you're sense of direction is terrible." Said Ryan.

"No, I bet I can go one day without causing a single mishab." Suggested Leo.

"What are you betting?" asked Ryan.

"Two weeks worth of laundry."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Smirked Ryan.

"Okay, 24 hours from now if I haven't caused anything bad you'll do my laundry for two weeks when we go back." Said Leo.

"That means you'll start cleaning my room of my dirty clothes right after we return." Said Ryan cockily. "You know this is by far the worst bet you've made considering if you were a batter and mishabs were strikes, you'd never be able to score a point or even start running. You'd be called the 'Strike Four Guy' or something like that."

"That's why I leave baseball to Jaren." Said Leo. He started to walk towards where Ashley and Josh were working.

Suddenly they heard a crash noise and Kimi came crashing through the wall.

"KIMI!" yelled the both of them as they rushed to her. "You okay?" asked Leo.

"Hai, I'm fine. You should be worried about yourselves. They're coming." Told Kimi.

"They? Who're they?" asked Ryan. Kimi pointed at the wall. "Oh…" said Ryan as he saw a couple of Galateas coming their way.

"Seriously who are they?" asked Leo. He didn't know a thing about comic books of fictional heroes.

"Doesn't matter. Look you take care of them and I'll take Kimi to Brad or somewhere safe." Told Ryan as he grabbed Kimi.

"I was just with Brad, him and I were in a bad situation, but before I got blasted through the wall I saw Shayera coming to help us." Told Kimi. "But Danny and Chris are the ones in trouble. Ryan you should go help them."

Ryan nodded and ran to the direction Kimi pointed at. Leo helped Kimi get up and got ready to fight.

As two Galateas dashed at Leo he teleported right in time for them to bump into eachother and reappeared over them and fell on top of them. Kimi, extended her arms and wrapped two other Galateas. She suddenly twirled them and they crashed out of the wall. Unfortunately it made a hole in the wall and a vortex started to suck everything.

Kimi wrapped her arm around everything that was attached to the ground or walls. She quickly catched Leo.

"Good job." said Leo sarcastically.

"Ano... Do you want me to let go?"

Suddenly another hole appeared in another wall and through it came out Josh and Sam.

"Good job." said Josh.

"That's exactly what I said." grinned Leo.

"I will let you go." glared Kimi.

"Hold tight Kimi." said Sam. She took her sketch pad out of her pocket and doddled smoething in a second. She held it towards the hole and it instantly got filled.

Kimi let go of Leo. "Sammy you're the best. And you two are mean." she stuck her tongue out.

"What's going on?" asked Leo.

"I don't know but those women just destroyed the portal that was supposed to take us back." said Sam.

"They are monsters." said Josh twitching. Suddenly a Galatea started dashing towards them. Josh hit her with an electric bolt and sent her through the wall.

Coming Soon...


	14. Master Plan

**Master Plan**

Aly was running down the hall with Seth –who was currently a Galatea- right behind her. Before they made it to where Danny and Chris were she stopped and stopped Seth as well.

"What now Als?" asked Seth.

"Well, first things first. Please return to your old self, you being a girl frightens me." Said Aly as Seth turned back to himself. "I have a plan. But we have to go back."

"Well are you going to tell me what the plan is before we abandon Danny?"

"And Chris. Take off the blinders dude." Said Aly.

"Seriously. Do we have the time to have this type of conversation? And have been hanging with Jaren too much lately?" asked Seth.

"Wh-what? No! No, no. Why would you mention him?" asked Aly.

"Cause you said dude? Whatever what's the plan?"

"Okay, remember what Josh just did?" Seth nodded. "Okay, we go back to Ash, she broadcasts a mental message to us and the JL members to lead all the Galateas to the big empty space thing with the teleporters and stuff."

"The main hall or something. The place they took us first, right?" asked Seth.

"Right. Then when all of them are gathered Josh fries them and voila." She said in a broadway pose.

"Your way of thinking should scare me but it doesn't which frightens me even more." Seth grinned.

"I know, that's why we're such good friends. Now c'mon." She said as she went back.

"We'd be even better friends if you wouldn't have made me run all this way to go all the way back. Wait what if Danny and Chrissy can't handle everything?"

"It's not that far Seth." Said Aly.

"I know, but they might be in real trouble. Besides you need to get there fast. Ugh, if only Ryan or Ean or—" just as Seth was grunting a light beam passed by. "JAREN!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" asked Aly a bit nervous.

The light beam came back and changed to Jaren. "Great timing." Said Seth. "You're technically the fastest. Take Aly to Ash okay?" he said as he left.

"Seth, no wait." Said Aly, but she was too late.

"I'm just going to drop you off. Don't worry. We don't even have to talk and like you're doing right now you don't have to look at me either." Said Jaren.

"No, I don't." Said Aly silently.

"But you do have to touch me." Said Jaren as he offered his hand. Aly disdainfully took his hand and in an instant both of them turned to a lightbeam and took off.

Back where Ash and Josh had joined Sam, Kimi and Leo, Galatea's were twitching everywhere on the floor from Josh's electricity. Jaren and Aly were there without a second passing by.

"Ash!" yelled Aly.

"Aly? What are you doing back here?" asked Josh.

"Long story short, Ash; tell everyone and I mean everyone of us and JL in this place to lure the Galateas to the big are in the middle. Okay?" said Aly.

"To do what?" asked Ashley.

"So Josh can fry them." She said.

"I'm not okay with that." Said Josh.

"Neither am I." Said Sam.

"Deal with it! You have to Now do it." She glared at Ashley.

Just after a few moments Ashley closed her eyes and concentrated real hard. Her hair started to float. And after a few seconds she came back to normal. "Okay, done. Josh, you better get going."

"C'mon, I'll take you." Said Jaren as he grabbed Josh's arm and left.

"Glad this is over." Said Leo.

"Don't go off celebrating just yet." Said Kimi.

"Nah, I'm with him." Said Aly.

"We still have to gather all the Galateas." Said Sam.

After almost fifteen minutes all the Galateas were trapped with Josh, who sent out so many lightning bolts at once he wasn't isable for a moment from all the light surrounding him. But it was worth it and no Galatea in sight that was in motion.

"Jolly good show!" smirked Rick as he put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"That accent, seriously offending." Said Sam.

"Maybe, but why would you care? I'd get Brad, but you're Irish." Said Rick.

"For the final time! I AM NOT IRISH! I AM FROM LONDON! BORN THERE, GREW UP THERE LIVED THERE UNTIL LAST AUTUMN!" yelled Sam.

"Rick old friend, got her all red this early in the morning." Said Aly. "Wait it's all dark in space. Is it really the morning?"

Seth shook his head. "I'd pour ice on her to cool her down, but Ice Queen here would rather do it herself."

"Well I had my fun with you today and the great Ice King awaits to do that himself." Said Aly.

"If you're queen and he's king wouldn't that make you Danny's bride?" asked Seth.

"I know right, but I like to think of us as siblings." Said Aly.

"Don't royalty marry eachother?" asked Seth.

"Let's change the subject." Said Aly.

"Right, you made up with Knucklehead?" asked Seth.

"It's been three months. Besides can't blame him for using his extra cells on his muscles rather than brains. Not really his fault." Said Aly.

"I'm still here guys." Said Rick.

"Oh great. Atleast you got that we were talking about you." Smirked Seth.

"Cheer up, you're missing the whole point. I'm not out to get you anymore." Said Aly.

"Right, remind me to thank Jaren for that. Wait, when were you out to get me?" asked Rick.

"Jaren? Why thank him. What did he tell you?" asked Aly.

"Nothing. He told me he'd help me get on your good side again." Said Rick.

"One problem with that..." said Seth.

"What?" asked Rick.

"I don't have a bad side. Equally gorgeous on from all sides. I have really dark, scary sides though. Just walk away before I show them." Said Aly. Rick walked away. "I'm really tired let's go to sleep shall we?"

...

The next day everything was more mellow. Galateas and scraps were being cleaned off the floor. Sasha and Aly were walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Ugh, these halls are too long. And today you're too quiet to unbore me." Complained Sasha.

"I'm sorry for not mocking you like I always do." Said Aly.

"Alright! The end of this hall!" smiled Sasha.

"Don't be so happy about it's a corner not the end." Said Aly.

From the other side Rick was questioning Jaren. "I don't know what you did or how you did it, but man you did it. You are _the_ man. By the way _how _did you get her to forgive me?"

"Pure coincidence." Said Jaren.

"Quit lieing." Said Rick as he smacked Jaren's back.

"Ugh, dude, control yourself." Said Jaren.

"Sorry."

"I'm serious."

"Really? Cause she was really curious when I told her you had something to do with the forgiving."

"What did you just say?" asked Jaren suddenly shocked.

"I said she was really crui—" started Rick.

"Damn it Rick, you are a total and utter idiout dude! Now she's gonna think tha—" just before Jaren could finish his words he say Sasha and Aly coming down the corner and Aly saw him. They turned around simultaneously. "I think you forgot something back there Rick."

"I did?"

"Ugh, Sash... I forgot something in the room. Let's go get it back." Said Aly.

Sasha was still heading forward. He say the guys. "Oh hey R—" but before she could speak Aly pulled her. "You're awful now we have to walk all the way back."

Just as they started to walk back Ashley turned around the corner. "Hey girls."

"Hi Ash." Smiled Sasha.

Suddenly Ashley's face seemed shocked. "No way! Jaren kissed you?" she yelled.

"What!" yelled Sasha.

"You can't read my mind!" argued Aly.

"No, but Sasha thought you turned around because of Rick and he was thinking about what the hell was wrong with Jaren and guess what he was thinking." Explained Ashley.

"Awesome. Now how am I supposed to deal with it?" complained Aly.

...

Coming Soon...


	15. Confessions

**Confessions**

Crystal was sitting on Sasha's bed. "Whose great idea was it to call all of us for a meeting?" she said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and shut up for a second. It's not always about you." Said Kimi.

"So it was you! En garde!" said Chris as she turned her hand to a long sharp object.

"Put that thing where it came from and sit still Chris!" yelled Asley. "I called the meeting. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No..." she said silently as her arm took back it's old shape.

"So... what is the problem?" asked Sam.

"It's obviously her." Said Chris as she pointed at Aly. "She hasn't said a word since we came here. And neither has Sasha so she must also know what's going on."

"I hate you for knowing that." Said Aly.

"And?"

"Jay kissed me."

"That's your big problem? Hilarious. On your worst day a great guy kisses you. How sad." Mocked Chris.

"Now can I hurt her?" asked Kimi.

"I'm leaving." Said Aly and got up.

"No, Aly wait." Said Sasha and caught her arm.

"Come on guys, this was eventually gonna happen y'know. I just thought it'd be either Sasha and Brad or Sam and Danny. You and Jaren never even crossed my mind." Said Chris.

"What are you talking about?" said Sasha. "There's nothing between me and Brad."

"Yeah, right." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well Chris, if you saw this coming what do you suggest we do?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. It's not my problem. I just thought this would happen I never thought what would happen after." Said Chris.

"You should go talk to Jaren. It's the only way to straighten this out." Said Sam.

"Sammy, I love you, you know that, but... do you even know who I am?" said Aly. "When have I faced a problem head on?"

"That is so true." Said Chris.

"No it is not! Aly is very straightforward when it comes to love." Said Sam.

"That is also true." Said Kimi.

"Why are you all butting in for? This doesn't concern you at all." Said Aly.

"Indirectly it does." Said Ashley. "We're a team."

"Whatever, just leave this to me." Aly headed for the door. "And don't even think about following me." She turned invisible and left.

...

On the other side of the Watchtower a door was being knocked.

"Dude, could you get that?" asked Jaren.

"No can do, I got 37 more push-ups to go." Said Rick.

"Whatever, come in!" yelled Jaren.

Suddenly the room was filled with eight more guys. "Party in your room!" yelled Ean.

"No way, get out." Said Jaren instantly.

"C'mon man, lighten up. I think a party's a great idea." Said Rick.

"I thought you had pus-ups to... push." Said Jaren.

"Come on, the girls are having some sort of sleepover or something, even Danny and Ryan came to party." Said Seth.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" said Josh. "Celebrating me."

"Someone's got a big head after throwing the first cannibal barbeque." Said Seth.

Rick turned on the music and suddenly it got luoder in the already loud room. Someone started to knock on the door.

"Cut it out , someone came here to complain." Said Jaren.

"You're so grumpy today jaren." Said Brad.

"Besides these wall are sound-proof." Said Josh.

"Then go get the door." He said, but noone cared. So Jaren got it. He got out and closed the door. Nobody was there. "Aly?"

Aly became visible again. "Hi. Nice party you've got going on there."

"Don't mention it. I thought you didn't wanna see me." Said Jaren.

"I didn't. But we have to talk this through." Said Aly.

"Or just forget about it and never mention it again." Suggested Jaren. There was a moment of silence. "Unless you don't want to?"

"Or you don't." Said Aly.

There was another awkward moment of silence. Suddenly the door opened and Seth stuck his head out. "Jaren, are comi— Hey Als! Come on join the party!"

"Not now Seth." Said Aly and Jaren pushed his back into the room and shut the door.

"So..?" said Jaren. Aly just stared through him. "So?" he asked louder.

"We can't talk here. All of their ears are currently glued to the door." Said Aly.

"Oh right... Let's just go around the corner." Said Jaren.

"You go on ahead, I'll be right there." Jaren left and Aly stuck her head through the door. "Do not leave this room. Get it?" she glared at the guys as the nodded obediently.

"Where were we?" said Jaren as Aly came. "Oh right, so..?"

"Don't push me, I'm the one in the dark here." Said Aly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaren.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're the one who kissed me, I don't even know why!" said Aly getting a bit mad.

"_I_ don't even know why I did it!" yelled Jaren. "I'm sorry didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. This thing is getting on my nerves aswell. At first I thought I thought it was a problem because I thought you might have feelings for me, then I thought it's just a kiss I've lived many of those and maybe it didn't have a meaning, then Ash and the others found out and made this thing grow out of proportion in my head." Aly stopped to breathe. "So which is it?"

"I don't know really." Said Jaren. "The truth is, I've never even thought about you in that way. I've always liked you, you know, as a friend."

"I know, me too." Said Aly. "Besides we couldn't even date eachother."

"Why not?" asked Jaren.

"C'mon Jay. How long was your longest relationship?" asked Aly.

"I don't know, 4-5 days." Said Jaren.

"And my shortest one was more than a month, seven times more than your longest." Said Aly.

"When you put it like that it really does sound very impossible." Said Jaren.

"Hey you wanna hear something funny?" Asked Aly.

"Sure."

"Remember when Seth left us alone so you'd take me to Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"And you said that we didn't have to talk, but I'd have to touch you."

"Yeah?"

"When you offered your hand I had this instant vision that you were gonna say '_Unless you prefer a different kind of contact'_ or something." Smiled Aly.

"I was gonna, but I thought the mood wasn't right." Said Jaren.

"I guess we really do think alike when it comes to certain things." Said Aly.

"Certain things, yeah." Said Jaren. "So you really don't feel anything?"

"Should I?" asked Aly. "Do you?"

"I don't know."

"We both don't know much tonight." Said Aly. "Look if you really want to make sure, we have to test it again and since I'm the one offering no harm done this time."

"What? You're not serious! Are you?" Jaren was seriously confused.

"It's just a kiss. Nothing we haven't done before." She winked. "I'm serious. You're the one who wants to get all feelings straight. Now be a man and pucker up."

"Fine..." Jaren gave in. He put his right arm around her waist and left hand under her chin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "This feels weird."

"Shut up." Said Aly and got on her toes.

"Wait if we're gonna do this at least let me lead like the man." Said Jaren and Aly got back down. He leaned in and tilted her head up. She closed her eyes and he mimiced her. Before they knew it their lips met. Aly wrapped her arm tighter and Jaren pulled her in closer. After large amount of time passed they seperated. They both let go off eachother and Aly's hand went directly to her lips.

"I think neither of us can—" she started to say, but was cut off by Jaren.

"Deny there were feelings. No, I don't think we can." Said Jaren.

"Now what?" asked Aly.

"Dunno. Wanna do that again?" smirked Jaren.

"Be serious. It's not like we can never talk to eachother again if this thing doesn't work." Said Aly.

"It won't." Said Jaren.

"How come you're so sure?"

"Since we're not going back to haw things were... We're not right."

"No, I don't think that's possible now." Said Aly.

"Okay, then we're doing it your way. Dating I mean. You have long steady relationships right? And you're friends with all of your ex-boyfriends. Actual friends, not just on paper." Said Jaren. "I mean our relationship will be a longterm one and if all goes south we'll still be friends."

Aly chuckled. "You make it sound simple. I don't think you know, but a relationship takes much effort. Might be the reason why you have had a long one. But your enthusiasm is a good beginning." She said as she took his hand.

"We're not going back to my room where all the guys are, are we?"

"I don't know. Who do we tell this first?" asked Aly.

"Rick?" asked Jaren, but both of them shook their heads at the same time.

"Definitely not Seth, he's like a one man broadcast station." Said Aly.

"Isn't that better?"

"No, everyone has to hear it from us. But we should wait and make sure they're ready."

"And?"

"We'll tell Sam and maybe Danny first." Said Aly.

"What about Ashley?" asked Jaren.

"She'll find out soon enough so make sure you always think '_Don't tell anyone yet Ash'_ whenever you think about this okay?"

"Sure."

"And again, this feels weird." Said Aly.

"Don't worry." Jaren leaned and gave her a peck. "We'll get used to it."

...

Coming Soon...


End file.
